


For Bucky

by AngelynMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Endgame, Technically Hydra Steve but for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Steve can't leave Bucky to Hydra but can't change what has already happened either.If this needs more tags let me know.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	For Bucky

They talk about it, they have to, Steve has to.

"I can't leave you there alone, I can't." Steve whispers, forehead against Bucky's.

Ad Bucky doesn't understand, Steve can't change what's been done, Bruce explained that they can't change the past, everything has already been set, Steve can't change anything when he goes back to return the stones.

But what Bucky does understand is Steve, his need to do what's right and just, even when the world is against him.

There's a lot that Bucky doesn't remember, a lot he never will, doesn't want to.

But he knows Steve, that he's not a perfect soldier, or even a perfect man, but he is a good one, like Stark turned out to be.

So Bucky nods, even with tears in his eyes, tears that Steve thumbs away.

"I love you, Bucky, whatever happens,bI forgive you." Steve whispers quietly and Bucky doesn't understand.

But they've run out of time and Steve has to step onto the platform and he looks at Bucky and Bucky tries to summon a smile for Steve but he hasn't got one to give and Steve vanishes and doesn't return. But there's a man sitting on the bench by the lake and Bucky sends Sam because he's not ready to see a Steve that lived a life with Peggy, lived a life without him.

But he can't leave Steve there alone forever. So when Sam takes the Shield and wanders away Bucky makes his approach.

He pauses as he takes in Steve's appearance now, breath hitching as memories cascade through his mind.

"They made me shoot you." Bucky said, shocked.

Steve turned to smile at Bucky but his image was of a man that Bucky remembered by a different name, the name of a man he'd killed before he'd been sent after Steve the first time.

"Yeah, the Serum made it non fatal." Steve patted the seat next to him and Bucky fell onto the bench.

"I shot you, Roger." Bucky whispered, fingers lifting to trace the place his bullet had embedded itself.

Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and flattened it over the scar that should have killed him.

"I meant it, Bucky, I couldn't leave you there alone and I forgave you before they ever gave you your first mission. But you weren't alone and I know everything they ever made you do and I still love you." Steve whispered and Bucky felt tears in his eyes and Steve's hand was holding his cheek and he was pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Till the end of the line, Buck." 

And Bucky fell into Steve's arm and he didn't understand how Steve had been able to hold his tongue while amidst the mess that was Hydra but that he'd done so for Bucky, that he understood because Bucky would have done the same for Steve.

\--

A/n: A short little thing about Steve leaving Bucky post Endgame because him going back fo Peggy when he knows the life she had was something she was proud of makes little sense but him going back and infiltrating Hydra so that Bucky wasn't alone makes more sense, and while Steve knows that there is no actual way he can rescue Bucky at least he can be there when Hydra wakes him up for his missions.

For the majority of the time Steve, going by the name Roger Jameson (he's very original)b is Bucky's handler, and he can't risk breaking the brainwashing but he is the only one that treats Bucky with basic decency and Bucky, even brainwashed gets attached and Steve is very careful to hide that fact but the closer they get to the events where babySteve discovers Bucky and Hydra the less careful he becomes which leads to Bucky's orders to kill Roger Jameson before his mission to kill Captain America.

The Winter does not understand why this stranger looks at him, smiles and says only, "I forgive you, Bucky." 

And he shoots him and leaves him, there's no way he survived a shot like that straight to the chest but the Winter Soldier wants to know who Bucky is and why Captain America calls him Bucky too.

And maybe Steve has also been secretly passing information about Hydra to Peggy anonymously because he really can't just sit back and watch Hydra win, but sometimes he has to make choices and as always he chooses Bucky.


End file.
